Micromechanical sensors according to the prior art have a certain number of signal lines per sensor unit, these lines connecting the actual pickup to an electronic analyzer. With advances in integration, multiple pickups are integrated into one micromechanical sensor to form a multichannel sensor, for example, or to perform a plausibility check on the results. The number of signal lines is many times greater here. Due to the further miniaturization of micromechanical function elements, the areas for connections such as signal lines and bond pads are taking up a growing amount of the total substrate surface area of a micromechanical sensor.